Adaptasi
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Satu, ia memasak keasinan. Dua, Neji bangun lebih pagi darinya. Tenten hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri menjadi istri Hyuuga Neji. Mereka kembali bekerjasama dalam tim, namun kini dalam artian berbeda./ Canon-setting, fluff./ Cover isn't mine.


Aku ga peduli Neji udah mati aslinya, di pikiranku dia masih hidup :'') _so, I'll write about him and NejiTen more_. Aku _prefer fluff_ karena mereka aslinya pantas bersama dan bahagia.

Fic ini bisa merupakan lanjutan dari 'Sebuah Pembicaraan' atau berupa fic lepas yang berdiri sendiri.

 **Disclaimer:** Serial Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Setting:** _After time-skip_ , canon- _verse_ setelah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

 **Summary:** Satu, ia memasak keasinan. Dua, Neji bangun lebih pagi darinya. Tenten hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri menjadi istri Hyuuga Neji. Mereka kembali bekerjasama dalam tim, namun kini dalam artian berbeda.

* * *

 **Adaptasi**

 **.**

a NejiTen fanfiction

* * *

Neji dan Tenten menikah ketika usia kandungan Hinata berusia lima bulan, rasanya seperti mimpi ketika Tenten menyandang nama Hyuuga sekarang. Dirinya yang semula tidak memiliki klan dan tidak memiliki keluarga, kini Neji telah memberikan itu semua. Pernikahan mereka mungkin tidak semewah pernikahan Hinata yang merupakan anggota keluarga utama, namun bagi Tenten semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Toh, ia tidak ingin menuntut apa-apa dari Neji.

Iris kecoklatan Tenten mengedar ke sekeliling ketika ia pertama menginjakkan kaki di kediaman mendiang Hizashi—yang merupakan rumah Neji dan kini pun menjadi rumahnya—tepat setelah sehari pernikahan.

"Masuklah, semoga kau merasa nyaman tinggal di sini," suara Neji memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Satu tangannya membantu membawakan tas berisi pakaian yang baru saja mereka ambil dari apartemen lama gadis itu.

Tenten mengangguk kikuk. "Terima kasih, Neji. Maaf jika merepotkanmu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sembari menggeleng pelan. "Sejak ayahku tiada, aku memang tinggal sendiri," Neji melangkah dan Tenten mengikutinya dari belakang menelusuri lorong, "rumah kami tidak sebesar rumah Hinata-sama di kompleks keluarga utama. Namun, aku suka tempat ini."

Gadis bercepol terkepang itu tersenyum simpul, ia tahu bahwa kompleks klan Hyuuga memiliki sub-lokasi berbeda, dimana satu lokasi untuk para keluarga utama dan lokasi yang lain untuk para keluarga cabang. Andai Neji tahu, jika satu tempat tinggal keluarga cabang Hyuuga saja sudah termasuk mewah bagi Tenten yang selama ini menghabiskan hidup di apartemen sederhananya.

Langkah kaki si pemuda akhirnya berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu ruangan, Neji menggeser pintu gesernya ke kanan untuk dapat masuk. Ia kemudian mempersilakan mantan rekan setimnya di Tim Guy yang telah menjadi istrinya itu.

"Ini adalah kamarku, kau bisa menaruh pakaian dan tidur di sini," Neji berujar kikuk.

Rasa hangat menjalar begitu saja di kedua pipi Tenten. Pemuda itu telah memberinya izin untuk menempati wilayah paling privasinya di rumah ini. Ada lukisan pemandangan dengan air terjun yang tergantung di salah satu dinding—melukiskan betapa si pemilik memang menyukai meditasi dan ketenangan. Lalu, ada simbol klan Hyuuga tepat di dinding dekat kepala ranjang berukuran sedang, sementara di atas meja terdapat beberapa pigura foto yang diantaranya merupakan foto Tim Guy dan lainnya adalah foto keluarga Neji bersama orang tuanya.

Deru jantung dirinya mendadak lebih cepat jika ingat ia dan Neji sudah menjadi suami istri, yang berarti mereka akan tidur di ranjang yang sama dan itu artinya hubungan mereka benar-benar akan berbeda dari hanya mantan rekan tim saja seperti semula. Cepat-cepat Tenten menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghempaskan pikiran dewasa yang sekelebat muncul.

Mata _lavender_ pucat Neji melihatnya dan paham dengan gelagat sang _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata. Ia kemudian berujar menambahkan, "Aku tahu kau butuh waktu. Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru," ia lalu mengalihkan pandang, menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang juga muncul di kedua wajah tampan itu.

"A-ah! Ini kamar yang bagus, Neji! Kau beruntung ahaha," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tenten untuk mencairkan suasana yang kikuk di antara mereka berdua. Gadis dewasa muda itu tentu mengerti maksud kalimat Neji.

Si pemuda menaruh tas pakaian Tenten berada di dekat lemarinya. "Ada ruang kosong di lemari pakaianku, sebelum hari pernikahan aku sudah membenahi baju-baju yang tidak terpakai."

Ada senyuman tulus yang tergambar di wajah sang lawan bicara, Tenten kemudian ber- _ojigi_ , "Aku berterimakasih atas apapun yang kauberi, Neji. Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Pakaian-pakaian tersebut sudah tertata rapi di dalam lemari kamar beberapa jam lalu, kini Tenten tengah memegang sebuah pisau dapur ketika hari mulai petang. Saat itu, Neji memang berkata tidak masalah jika Tenten tidak bisa memasak, asalkan dapat membuat mie soba dengan ikan _herring_ saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Namun, Tenten merasa tidak pantas menjadi istri Neji jika hanya membuat mie soba dengan ikan _herring_ seumur hidup, ia mendadak membeli beberapa buku resep sejak satu bulan jelang pernikahan, kemudian mempelajarinya penuh semangat seperti saat mempelajari cara menyimpan senjata-senjata ke dalam gulungan.

Hasilnya tidak begitu buruk, ada _jiaozi_ dengan biji wijen, kemudian ayam kecap dengan bumbu saus tiram, juga nasi hangat. Semuanya sudah tersedia di meja makan ketika Neji melangkah masuk ke dapur.

"Oh, seingatku kau berkata tidak bisa memasak waktu itu," gumamnya.

"Hihi ... tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanku makan dengan satu macam menu saja kan, Neji? Lagipula, kita tidak dalam misi. Jadi, aku juga tidak akan memberimu kodok bakar atau ikan bakar lagi," ucap sang gadis sembari menyiapkan dua gelas air.

Ah, Tenten benar. Sudah berapa misi yang pernah mereka lewati bersama sebagai Tim Guy dahulu? Seringkali mereka harus bermalam di hutan jika tidak menemukan penginapan, dan tentu menggunakan bahan makanan apa saja yang mereka temukan sebagai makan malam.

Pemuda itu lalu duduk. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, ayo kita makan bersama."

Sepasang pengantin baru itu akhirnya makan bersama, tidak banyak obrolan yang bergulir karena memang Neji sejak dulu memiliki etika 'tidak boleh berbicara ketika makan' dan Tenten sudah paham. Semuanya baik-baik saja, termasuk ketika Neji memasukkan makanan favoritnya ke dalam mulut, ia berkata 'ini enak' yang direspons dengan senyum senang Tenten. Tidak sia-sia Tenten memasak mie soba dengan ikan _herring_ selama seminggu penuh di apartemennya, hanya untuk memastikan ia dapat membuat masakan kesukaan si pemuda Hyuuga dengan enak.

Masalah ternyata ada di hidangan ayam kecap dengan bumbu saus tiram yang tengah dikunyah Neji— setelah ia menghabiskan mangkuk mie soba-nya. Neji memang tidak berkata-kata, namun hanya dari ekspresi wajah yang sedikit mengernyit, Tenten tahu ada yang salah dari masakannya itu.

"N-Neji? Apa baik-baik saja? Tidak enak ya? Atau kurang matang?"

Neji menggeleng pelan dengan wajah tenang dan menjawab singkat, "Tidak."

Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya pemuda itu meraih gelas teh lalu meminum isinya beberapa tegukan. Tenten menggigit bibir, tidak mungkin Neji akan berkata terang-terangan jika masakannya tidak enak, ia pemuda yang paham bagaimana menjaga perasaan seorang perempuan.

Tapi, Tenten tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika pemuda sebaik Neji harus mengalami hal seperti ini karena kebodohannya. Cepat-cepat, gadis itu mengiris daging ayam saus tiram sebelum memasukkan ke dalam mulut dengan sumpit. Matanya membelalak seketika.

Astaga, rasanya sangat asin, bahkan Tenten tidak dapat menahan diri untuk segera meraih minum. "Ini keasinan!"

Oh, ternyata ia baru ingat ia terlalu banyak menambahkan garam padahal sudah memasukkan saus tiram ketika memasaknya. Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Padahal baru pertama ia membuat makan malam untuk suaminya, namun sudah kacau begini bagaimana hari-hari selanjutnya?

"Maaf, Neji. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Lain kali, aku akan lebih teliti lagi." Tenten terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Tak apa," pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu meraih tangan Tenten yang berada di atas meja, "selalu ada permulaan untuk sesuatu, bukan? Kau tidak menjadi _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata terbaik di Konoha dalam satu hari, bahkan aku juga tidak menguasai _Jyuuken_ dalam sehari berlatih."

Tenten menggelengkan kepala, ia merasa begitu malu karena dirinya gagal menyajikan makan malam yang benar. Padahal ia sudah berusaha selama ini, hanya karena lalai terlalu banyak menambah garam.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi istri Neji—"

"Tenten!" suara Neji sedikit meninggi ketika memotong kalimat sang istri, tatapannya terlihat lebih tajam, "aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berkata seperti itu lagi. Kita baru menikah, semuanya perlu penyesuaian," kini suaranya kembali melembut.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk, Neji memang mengerti dirinya. Diam-diam ia merasa sungguh beruntung telah dinikahi pemuda di dekatnya ini. " _Ha'i_. Aku akan lebih banyak belajar lagi, mohon bantuannya."

Neji tersenyum tipis ketika ia lantas berkata, "Kita akan belajar bersama-sama. Nanti, biarkan aku yang nanti mencuci piringnya."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Kau sudah membuat makan malam. Sebagai tim kita harus saling membantu bukan? Meski kita memang bukan Tim Guy lagi."

Kini Tenten mengerti bahwa meski mereka memang bukan lagi Tim Guy, namun mereka adalah satu tim dalam rumah tangga. Rasa hangat segera merasuki hatinya. Jika dahulu _kami_ -sama memberinya cobaan dengan orang tua yang tidak ada di sampingnya, maka bersama Neji adalah hadiah terbesar dalam hidup Tenten.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Degup jantung gadis itu menjadi berdebar tidak terkira ketika Neji memasuki kamar, ia hanya duduk di tepian ranjang—berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin seperti saat mereka masih menjadi teman biasa. Tapi, kini situasinya jelas berbeda. Jika, ia dan Neji pernah menginap bersama itupun karena mereka juga bersama guru Guy dan Lee. Sekarang adalah kali pertama mereka berada di kamar yang sama sebagai suami istri.

"Hai, Neji," Tenten membuka suara, berusaha untuk memulai obrolan.

"Hm, kau bisa tidur lebih dulu jika sudah mengantuk," Neji merespons, "atau aku bisa tidur di kamar lain jika kau belum terbiasa."

Cepat-cepat sang gadis berambut cokelat menggeleng. "Ti-tidak perlu. Aku ingin kau di sini."

Eh? Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Namun, memang Tenten tidak ingin Neji merasa tidak nyaman di rumahnya sendiri hanya karena dirinya yang masih belum terbiasa. Gadis itu yakin tidak ada yang salah di penglihatannya ketika Neji pun terlihat kikuk setelahnya.

"Kita hanya perlu pejamkan mata dan tidur."

Neji berjalan mendekat, Tenten segera menepi ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain—memberi suaminya ruang untuk merebahkan diri. Agaknya gadis itu semakin berdebar ketika Neji akhirnya berada satu tempat tidur dengannya. Si pemuda lantas meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal begitu saja, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Neji pun merasa sedikit gugup hanya karena ada seorang gadis di tempat tidurnya.

Melihat sang istri yang belum kunjung merebahkan diri, Neji lantas bertanya, "Apa kau memang tidur dengan cepolan di rambutmu, Tenten? Kurasa itu tidak akan nyaman jika dibawa tidur."

"Ah! Haha ..." Tenten tertawa patah. "Aku melepasnya, kok. T-tapi tolong pejamkan matamu, aku malu."

Rasanya Neji ingin tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan polos Tenten, rupanya gadis yang terbiasa dengan senjata ninja ini bisa malu-malu juga. Namun, tidak. Ia menurut—memejamkan mata tanpa berkomentar. Padahal, Neji ingin melihat seperti apa Tenten dengan rambut tergerai, ini hanya masalah waktu dan Neji mengerti itu.

Sepasang iris _hazel_ Tenten melirik sekilas, memastikan pemuda di sebelahnya sudah benar-benar memejamkan mata, ia lalu melepas cepolan terkepangnya, membiarkan helai panjang itu kini tergerai sepenuhnya sebelum ia turut merebahkan diri di samping Neji.

Ah, sejujurnya kasur ini jauh lebih empuk daripada kasur di apartemennya dulu, ranjangnya pun indah. Ada ukiran-ukiran tertentu yang terpatri di empat kakinya. Namun, Tenten tidak yakin akan bisa tidur malam ini—jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup cepat, meski ia percaya bahwa Neji tidak akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tapi, tetap saja tidur di samping pemuda yang sejak kecil dihargainya, bukanlah hal mudah.

Hening, bahkan hingga tiga menit selanjutnya. Hanya ada suara napas yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran masing-masing. Tenten merasa Neji belum tidur, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tenten."

Suara bariton akhirnya terdengar.

"Ya, Neji?"

Rupanya benar, mereka berdua memang belum tidur.

"Maaf, mungkin jika aku seorang anggota keluarga utama Hyuuga, aku akan bisa memberimu lebih dari ini."

Tenten tersenyum geli. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku bahkan tidak peduli kau berasal dari keluarga utama atau bukan. Neji bagiku adalah Neji, rekan yang kerap menolongku dan sosok yang membuatku nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya."

"Jawaban itu sudah pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Tapi, terima kasih."

Kali ini, sang gadis memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan suaminya yang berada tak jauh darinya—menggenggam seolah menegaskan bahwa ia akan selalu bersama Neji apapun yang terjadi. Lalu, ketika genggaman itu berubah menjadi tangan yang saling bertautan, maka keduanya percaya bahwa mereka memang telah jatuh cinta tanpa harus mengatakannya. Roman memang tidak harus selalu dengan kata cinta.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Yang membuat Tenten terbangun adalah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi kamar Neji, ia terkejut ketika dirasanya bangun sedikit lebih siang. Astaga, semua ini karena ia tidak kunjung bisa tidur meski telah memejamkan mata semalam. Gadis itu bertambah panik ketika mendapati Neji tidak berada di sampingnya.

Oh, tidak. Hyuuga Tenten—pengantin baru keluarga cabang Hyuuga—bangun lebih siang dari suaminya, rasanya gadis itu sudah ingin menangis secara imajiner, meski beruntung rumah Neji terpisah dari para tetua Hyuuga yang berada di tempat berbeda.

Sebenarnya, Tenten tidak asing dengan bangun pagi, guru Guy mengajarkannya untuk memulai semuanya lebih baik di pagi hari. Hanya, ia memang belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru ini (terlebih tidur satu ranjang dengan Neji semalam).

Bergegas, ia kemudian segera menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Tenten."

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan istrinya di dapur, rupanya Neji sudah menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja, membuat Tenten kembali merasa tidak enak hati untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Neji, kau jahat. Tidak membangunkanku dan menyiapkan semuanya sendiri, aku jadi merasa buruk."

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidur semalam."

Tenten terdiam, kenapa suaminya seolah tahu semuanya? Karena sesungguhnya, ia memang baru benar-benar terlelap sekitar empat jam lalu. Tunggu, apa berarti Neji juga tidak bisa tidur?

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Hinata datang mengunjungi rumah mereka sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, tepat ketika Neji baru saja keluar untuk menemui pamannya di rumah keluarga utama. Ada sebuah kantung kertas berukuran kecil yang ia bawa.

Tenten mengerjap mendapati wanita yang kini menjadi istri Naruto itu tiba-tiba datang, lalu ia mempersilakannya masuk.

"Aku harap, Tenten _nee_ -san akan kerasan berada di sini."

Kedua pupil Tenten melebar mendengar panggilan barunya itu. "E-eh? _Nee_ -san? Tidak perlu seformal ini, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, ia meraih kedua tangan Tenten dan menggenggamnya. "Kau adalah istri Neji _nii_ -san sekarang, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku memanggilmu ' _nee_ -san'."

Tenten tersenyum kikuk. "Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya belum terbiasa, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, terkait kedatanganmu, apa ada sesuatu? Atau mungkin tetua Hyuuga ingin aku menemui mereka?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sesama wanita dengan Tenten _nee_ -san. Semoga kau merasa nyaman dengan klan kami meski kau tahu sendiri—" suaranya melirih, "—Neji _nii_ -san tidak beruntung karena terlahir sebagai keluarga cabang, namun aku ingin ia merasa beruntung karena memilikimu."

Pegangan tangan Hinata semakin erat, ia berbicara dengan segenap hatinya. "Kumohon, bahagiakan dan jagalah Neji _nii_ -san, karena hanya Tenten _nee_ -san yang paling mengerti dirinya selain Naruto-kun. Aku merasa berhutang budi padanya setelah perang berakhir beberapa tahun lalu. Jadi, aku akan selalu bersedia membantu kalian jika perlu."

Tenten membalasnya dengan senyum tulus. "Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku sudah berjanji pada Neji untuk selalu membantu dan berada di sisinya. Ia memberi terlalu banyak hal pada diriku yang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa ini, aku bahagia."

"Mungkin perlu waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan semua ini, namun aku yakin Tenten _nee_ -san pasti bisa."

Mengangguk haru, Tenten mengiyakan. "Terima kasih."

Hinata kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kakak sepupu ipar, ia menunjukkan kantung kertas berukuran kecil yang dibawanya.

"Ini untuk Tenten _nee_ -san. Aku harap _nee_ -san mau menerimanya."

Tenten menerima kantung kertas itu, di dalamnya berisi dua bungkus ramuan herbal yang tidak ia mengerti. Lagipula, Tenten memang bukan _kunoichi_ medis, ia lantas mengernyit bingung. "Terima kasih, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Tapi, memangnya ini apa?"

Kali ini, wanita yang tengah mengandung itu tersenyum kecil. "Ini adalah ramuan turun-temurun klan Hyuuga. Neji _nii_ -san pasti sudah mengerti, yang bungkusan kecil berwarna merah untuknya. Sementara yang berwarna hijau untukmu."

Tenten mulai curiga, oh ... jangan-jangan—

"Ini adalah ramuan kesuburan, kudoakan semoga kalian segera mendapatkan keturunan," tambah Hinata sembari mengelus pelan perutnya.

Eh?

Wajah Tenten segera berubah menjadi merah padam. Namun diam-diam ia merespons dalam hati:

' _Semoga saja.'_

.

.

 **-end-**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Sudah satu setengah bulan semenjak Tenten tinggal di rumah Neji. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati suaminya yang tengah melakukan meditasi di beranda belakang rumah. Ada senyum di wajahnya ketika melangkah mendekat dan duduk di samping sang suami.

"Neji."

Yang dipanggil menoleh menyahut tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam. "Ada apa?"

"Kau suka ketenangan, bukan?"

"Hm."

Tenten mengikik geli. "Sayangnya, sembilan bulan lagi akan ada suara tangisan bayi di sini."

Neji terkejut hingga ia membuka matanya dengan spontan dan menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Apa kau—?"

"Aku terlambat tiga minggu dan hasilnya positif, Neji! Aku memeriksakannya pada Sakura tadi pagi, aku akan jadi ibu dan kau akan jadi ayah!" wanita bercepol itu berkata dengan riang.

Sejenak, Neji sedikit tidak berkata-kata, perasaannya tengah membuncah sekarang. Ia akan segera jadi ayah dan akan ada penerus yang akan melanjutkan tekad _bunke_ -nya di masa depan. Neji menepuk pelan kepala Tenten, lalu memeluknya begitu saja. Wanita itu bersumpah bahwa ini adalah senyum terlebar Neji yang pernah ia lihat.

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Ayo kita bekerjasama lagi di tim—kali ini sebagai orang tua."

* * *

 **Note:**

Saya suka banget menulis fic mereka, rasanya mengalir begitu saja. Review?


End file.
